Following
by ShesaMadHatter
Summary: A mini ficlit explaining why exactly Hatter went after Alice through the looking glass. Meant to be one shot, but turned into a three parter. Now finished
1. Chapter 1

"We could do pizza." Hatter said seriously.

Alice looked as him as she said in an almost whistful tone, "And lots of other things."

But before Hatter could scrounge up the courage to say something else a technician came up to them, "Alice, please." He said taking Alice by the arm.

"Really? I was just-" Hatter tried to say something- anything to make Alice stay. Stay with him here. But she was already walking away. She glanced at him as she went home, but didn't notice the miserable look on his face. He wanted her to stay.

He tried to think, there must be something! He took a deep breath but then, "Just force yourself to breathe!" The technician pushed her into the glass!

Hatter hear her manage half a gasp before she was through the horizon. The glass waved and then it was smooth again.

Another technician from the side watched on a monitor as Alice fell through the gap between world. There was a loud beeping from the machine.

Jack, who had watched Alice go through The Looking Glass went over to the technician, "What is it?"

"We sent her through too early." The Technician said, tapping a few buttons.

"Too early?"

"The Looking Glass has been with and without power for too long. We didn't realize that it needed to recharge before it could work at full capacity. The power reserves must have been empty." Uh oh, geek speak. Hatter made his way over knowing that this couldn't be good.

"What are you saying?" Hatter asked.

The technician sighed, "She went through before the looking glass was working at full capacity. When she reappears on the other side she is going to need medical attention, immediately."

Hatter swallowed, "That's not good."

Jack's face went hard as he turned to Hatter, "You need to go after her."

"Wha'? Me?" Hatter looked confused, but even as Jack said it, it felt right.

"I can't leave. And besides," Jack paused as he grimaced slightly, "She doesn't want me."

"What do ya mean?" Hatter asked, "I thought you two-"

"She refused to be my queen. She said she wanted something else." Jack knew it wasn't a something but a someone. And that certain someone was standing before him, looking both confused and hopeful.

Hatter still paused though, what if she hadn't meant either of them? Doubt still clouded his mind but then Jack spoke the words that would have made Hatter do anything, "She needs your help."

Hatter nodded then, "All right." He started forward but Jack stopped him.

"You can't go through looking like, well like that."

"What?" Hatter looked down at himself, not understanding.

"People don't dress like that in her world. Or wear eye make-up."

"But you just said she needed my help."

Jack turned to the technician, "How long before she reappears on the other side?"

"An hour at least."

"An hour?"

"Because of the power problems, and because there is a time difference between our worlds. A day here is only minutes there."

"Oh." Hatter wondered if he should have known this.

"Come. We have to get you changed."

"All-right." Hatter followed him, "But do I need a new hat?"


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that it took three hours for Hatter to become "David." Jack insisted that Hatter go by the name he was born with as the name "Hatter" would stand out.

Gone too was Hatter's colourful wardrobe, replaced with a brown jacket, white shirt, and something that Jack called, "Jeans."

Whatever they were, they were stiff and Hatter much preferred his purple pants. The things he was doing for Alice...

Among the other things to go was Hatter's extravagant hairstyle. He had been subjected to a bath and then a firm combing by one of Jack's wardrobe people. He had been horrified when she had brought out scissors and refused to have his hair sheared off.

"No way." He said standing as far away from the woman as he could, "My hair stayes the length it is right now thank you very much."

Then to complete the look he had taken a black hat. It wasn't nearly as large or as brilliant as his old one, but it would do. He slipped it onto his head and then stood before Jack, "How do I look?" He asked, only half kidding.

Jack's eyes went up and down Hatter's length, "You'll do."

When they got to the glass Hatter asked, "How long's it been?"

"Only a minute on her world." The technician showed the two men a screen. It showed Alice on the ground.

Even though Hatter knew that he would be there in just a few seconds for her, it didn't feel fast enough. Seeing her there on the ground... it physically hurt him.

"I'm going." Hatter said stepping towards the Glass.

"Wait." Jack stopped him yet again. He handed Hatter a leather wallet, "Take this. You'll need it."

Hatter didn't even open the wallet, just slid it into his jacket pocket as Jack continued, "You're going to have to take her to her mother. All right?" Jack pulled out a piece of paper with instructions.

"Tell her you are a construction worker. That you saw Alice run into the building and pulled her out. Its only been about an hour in her world since she left."

Again Hatter took the paper from jack and stuck it in his pocket, "All right. Can I go now?"

"Just one more thing." Hatter sighed, he needed to go already. "Good luck."

Hatter paused, "Thanks." And then stepped through the glass.

_**A/N- Wow! I wasn't expecting this many requests for more. And more you shall have. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gagh! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I got distracted by various shiny things.**_

**I don't own Alice, SyFy does. Though I wouldn't mind a Hatter of my own ;-)**

It was a rough trip, but not enough to make Hatter lose his hat.

He stumbled through the other side, nearly tripping over Alice. After a moment a suitcase followed him. He sprang forward to keep it from hitting Alice.

Alice. She was on the ground. Face pressed to the cold floor. Stashing the suitcase behind the mirror Hatter then bent down, "Alice?"

She didn't move. The technician said she wouldn't but it still hurt Hatter's heart to see her unmoving. Even that night spent in the woods, he hadn't seen her sleep.

"All right luv." Hatter pulled out the paper and quickly read over the instructions. At the bottom was one final note.

_P.S. Tell Carol your name is David_

Whatever that was supposed to mean. What was wrong with Hatter? It was his name. But he would have to trust Jack. So long as Alice was okay.

Hatter stuffed the paper back in his pocket and picked up Alice. Putting one arm behind her knees and the other holding up her shoulders he strode purposefully out of the building.

Outside was dark and wet. Must have rained recently. Hatter turned left heading out of an ally and then another left and he headed down the New York street with a very pretty girl in his arms.

After passing one sign, Hatter was stopped by a woman with brown hair, "Alice?!?"

This must be Carol. "She ran into the building." Hatter said, still holding her, "I followed her. She hit her head."

"Oh my god."

"I don't- uh." Hatter shifted Alice in his arms, "I don't know where to uh-"

Carol already had her cell phone out. This was something that Wonderland did not have. They did have phones yes, but not cordless ones that could go with you everywhere.

"You can put her down." Carol said as the phone rang, she was obviously a bit disturbed by a total stranger holding her daughter.

"I'm fine." Hatter said, not wanting to put Alice down. Not back on the ground, "The ground's wet."

Carol closed her phone, "The ambulance is on its way."

"All right." So Hatter stood there for an awkward moment.

"So, what happened exactly?" Carol asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"I was working and I saw Alice run into a building that was condemned. I went in after her, its very dangerous, and she must have fallen."

"Did you see a man with blond hair?"

"_She must be referring to Jack_," Hatter thought.

"No." Better for Alice to explain that one herself. "Me name's David by the way."

"David." Carol muttered looking down the street. Hatter could hear loud sirens, "Well thank you for taking care of my daughter."

The ambulance pulled up, and two men jumped out. Reacting instinctively, Hatter pulled away from them for a second when they went for Alice. Then remembering that these men were here to help Alice he let them take her weight off his hands. Immediately he wanted it back.

"Can I just-" Hatter paused, unsure what to say. How could he explain that he loved Alice when here he had only known her a few minutes. Technically they hadn't even met!

"Just." He repeated, hand out to the ambulance where Carol was getting in alongside her daughter in a blue dress.

Carol looked at him, but then her expression softened at the anguish and slight confusion in his eyes, "I'll call." She said, then the doors shut, the sirens blared, and the vehicle took his Alice away from him.

_A/N I seem eternally doomed to short chapters. Apologies. And I think I will leave it there. A mini explanation, I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I don't know if Alice lived in New York, but she struck me as a New Yorker._


End file.
